Rolleigns Love
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: A collection of unrelated Rolleigns one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Battle Scar

**A/N: Rolleigns is one of my favorite pairings, but there are unfortunately not a lot of fics about them.**

**I want to change that, so I decided to start a collection of unrelated Rolleigns one-shots.**

**Some will be M rated and some (like this one) will not be.**

**Some will follow WWE story lines and some will be AU. **

**They will also vary in length. **

**I will update this whenever I get inspiration.**

**This idea was inspired by that picture of Seth's bruised eye and from my friend Krys.**

**Here's the summary for this one-shot: Seth doesn't feel so pretty after getting a black eye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Seth or Roman, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Battle Scar **

* * *

Seth Rollins frowns when he looks at his reflection. His normally perfect good looks are marred by a black eye. Seth tries to cover it with makeup, but the ugly bruise just won't disappear. He's going to a club with his boyfriend Roman and a few of their co-workers. Seth doesn't feel attractive and he would much rather stay in, but Roman really wants to go out.

"Are you ready to go?" Roman checks.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," Seth murmurs to himself.

John, Evan, Randy, and Cody are already at the bar by the time that Roman and Seth make it to the club. They all greet each other with hugs and handshakes and then John orders a round of drinks for everyone. Roman pokes fun at Seth for drinking a girly cocktail like he always does. Seth playfully sticks his tongue out as he sips his delicious Cosmo. John and Evan go the dance floor while Randy and Roman go to the bathroom. Cody turns to Seth and he notices that Seth isn't his usual happy self.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Cody wants to know.

"Nothing," Seth lies.

"I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're lying. Tell me what's bothering you," Cody tells him.

"Roman and I haven't had sex since my eye got injured," Seth blurts out.

"So you're sexually frustrated?" Cody surmises.

"It's not that. I just feel like he doesn't find me attractive since I have this black eye," Seth explains.

"What? I really doubt that. You're still hot, Seth," Cody assures him.

"But—"

Seth doesn't finish his sentence because he sees Roman and Randy approaching. Seth watches Randy and Cody kiss and he feels jealous. Roman hasn't touched him in a while and Seth feels unwanted and a little frustrated. The bartender brings Roman another beer. He says that the blue eyed, short haired blonde at the end of the bar bought it for him. Roman and Seth look in the direction that the bartender points out. A guy that looks like an adorable twink porn star waves and winks at Roman.

"I'll be back," Roman says.

Roman leaves before Seth can ask him where he's going. Seth feels uneasy when he notices Roman walking toward the cute guy who sent him a drink. Seth reluctantly watches Roman smile at and talk to the stranger. Seth frowns when Roman grabs the guy's hand and leads him to the dance floor. Seth downs the rest of his drink and he walks to the exit because he needs some fresh air. Seth is taking deep breaths to calm himself down when Cody finds him outside the club.

"I can't deal with him tonight. Can I stay with you and Randy?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, of course," Cody answers.

* * *

Seth hates that he has to go to the hotel room that he shares with Roman. In his haste to completely avoid Roman last night, he forgot to grab his clothes and toiletries from his room. He puts his key in the door and he closes it quietly. He's grateful that Roman is still sleeping. He gathers his belongings silently and hopes to slip out undetected. Seth is out of luck because Roman opens his eyes before Seth leaves.

"Hey," Roman greets after he yawns.

"I just came to get my stuff," Seth snaps as he turns the door knob.

"Wait. We need to talk about last night," Roman says.

Seth closes the door and faces Roman. "I need to know one thing. Did you fuck that guy?"

"What? Of course not!" Roman responds.

"I bet you wanted to, though," Seth retorts.

"I thanked him for the drink and I told him that I was taken. He said ok and then he asked for a platonic dance. That's _all_ that happened. I went looking for you afterward and that's when I got the text saying that you were staying with Cody and Randy," Roman replies.

"I saw you flirting with him and I got so fucking jealous! You haven't looked at me with lust in your eyes since I got this shiner. I thought that maybe you didn't find me desirable anymore and . . . "

Seth trails off when Roman gets out of the bed and walks closer to him. Roman cups Seth's face in his large hands and he tucks the stray strands of hair behind Seth's ear. He traces the bruise under Seth's eye with his fingers before he gently kisses the dark mark. Seth's eyes instinctively close in bliss. Roman's lips slowly move down to Seth's mouth. He runs his fingers through the long two-toned locks as he nips at Seth's succulent bottom lip. Roman stops the kiss before he gets carried away.

Roman tenderly caresses the blemish. "This is a battle scar and it's beautiful just like the rest of you."

"If my black eye isn't the problem, then why have you barely touched me?" Seth questions.

"Because I know that you're hurt, Seth. You've been trying to hide it from me and everyone else, but I'm not fooled. I don't want to put your body through any more stress," Roman explains.

"But I _love _the kind of pain that you give me," Seth lets him know.

"I know. You like it rough. Do you _really _want to come up with a lie about why you're limping though?" Roman wonders.

Seth nods. "Yes. I know that it will be worth it."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this first one-shot!**

**If you have a request for anything that you would like for me to write, let me know and I'll see if I can do it for you!**

**If you want a follow up to any of the one-shots that I post, you can request that as well.**

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Leather & Lace

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ashley on Tumblr who has a thing for Seth's gloves.**

**I love his gloves too and I offered to write this for her. **

**This was supposed to be a simple one-shot, but then it just got away from me a little bit.**

**Just a random note: Prostitution is completely legal and normal here because it is regulated by escort agencies. **

**Summary for this chapter: Roman likes Seth wearing just white lace lingerie and black leather gloves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Seth or Roman, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Leather & Lace **

* * *

Meeting with Seth is always the highlight of Roman's weekend. Roman is an executive at an advertising agency and his job can be very stressful at times. He doesn't have a significant other, so seeing Seth once a week is his way of escaping and unwinding. Roman looks at his expensive watch and he relaxes because Seth will be knocking on his hotel room door in about fifteen minutes.

Roman has a bottle of water and a bowl of fresh fruit sitting out for Seth. He takes off his shoes and socks, but he leaves his suit on. Seth thinks that Roman looks really hot in a suit and he loves seeing him in it. Roman removes the ponytail holder that's holding his long, dark hair up. He tries not to look at the clock because he knows that will make time go by slower. Roman practically runs to the door when he hears Seth knock. Seth is wearing a fashionable trench coat, black leather gloves, and white high heels. Roman licks his lips at the sight before he steps aside to let Seth into the room.

"Hey," Seth greets.

"Hey," Roman echoes.

Seth looks at the table. "You always have food for me. You know that you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to make sure that you're taken care of though," Roman responds.

Seth takes off his coat and he hangs it on the rack by the bathroom. He's now only wearing a short, tight white lace baby doll. Seth joins Roman at the table and he takes a sip of water. His mouth is dry and he wants to get the taste of the last guy that he was with out of his mouth. Roman grabs a few of the grapes and he feeds them to Seth. Seth patiently accepts every piece of fruit that Roman gives him.

"Let's move to the bed and get started," Seth suggests.

Roman walks toward the side of the table where Seth is and he interlocks their hands. He leads them to the King sized bed. Roman places two fluffy pillows behind his head and he gets comfortable before he pulls Seth on top of him. Seth doesn't waste any time; he quickly rids Roman of his suit jacket. He hastily unbuttons Roman's dress shirt and removes it. Seth moans softly as he views Roman's naked top half.

"I swear you get hotter the more that I see you," Seth remarks in awe.

"I've been working out more," Roman confesses.

"It's definitely showing," Seth comments.

Seth really enjoys his appointments with Roman. Roman is sexy, sweet, and low maintenance. They never have sex. Roman has a lace lingerie and leather gloves fetish. Seth just has to dress up and caress every inch of Roman's body with the gloves. He gets Roman off with a hand job and that's as far as they go. Even though he can't really _feel _it, Seth loves touching Roman's trim facial hair. Seth traces Roman's perfect pouty lips with his fingers and he's surprised when Roman stops him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Seth wonders.

"No. It's just that all I can think about is kissing you when you touch my lips," Roman explains.

Seth nods in understanding. No kissing is one of Seth's cardinal rules. Seth doesn't want to admit it to himself, but sometimes he wants to break that rule just for Roman. He places his hands on Roman's broad shoulders and Roman hums in contentment. Seth always dedicates time to go over the intricate designs of the tattoo that covers Roman's arm.

Roman closes his eyes in pleasure as Seth's gloved hands stroke his strong arm muscles. The soft leather feels amazing on Roman's chest. Seth squeezes both of Roman's strong pecs. Roman bites his lip when Seth pinches his sensitive nipples. He continues rubbing them until they harden. Seth's hands travel down to Roman's abs and they stop at the waistband of Roman's slacks.

Seth smirks. "You're already _so_ hard for me."

Seth doesn't immediately unbutton Roman's pants. He stares at the impressive hard on before lightly groping it. Roman grunts in impatience. He's desperate to feel Seth's talented, leather covered hands on his bare cock. Roman lifts his hips off of the bed so that Seth can slide his pants down easier. Seth gives Roman's nude body a look of appreciation. He grips Roman's solid thighs and gently kneads the flesh there.

"Don't tease," Roman commands in a sexy tone.

Seth shivers at the sound of Roman's deep voice. Seth obeys Roman and _finally _touches his dick. His other hand moves down to Roman's large balls. Seth rolls them in one of his hands while leisurely stroking Roman's cock with the other one. The dual pleasure always pleases Roman. Seth uses the pre-cum that's flowing from the slit as lubricant. His smooth gloved fingers glide up and down Roman's shaft.

"How good does it feel?" Seth wants to know.

"It's fucking amazing," Roman praises.

Being with Roman gives Seth a feeling of power that he doesn't normally feel with his clients. Roman's satisfaction is _literally _in the palms of Seth's capable hands. Seth isn't ready to make Roman cum yet, so he stops massaging his sac. He balls his hand into a fist and wraps it around the head of Roman's cock. He makes another fist and squeezes the base of Roman's dick. Seth twists and turns his hands in opposite directions since it's Roman's favorite technique.

"Shit, Seth!" Roman groans.

Roman thrusts into Seth's tight fists and the leather feels _so _good against his responsive skin. Seth swipes his thumb across the tip and Roman curses at the intense sensation. Seth peeks at the clock and he's surprised at how much time has already passed. He only has ten minutes left with Roman. He tightens his grip and he applies more pressure. Seth wants to make sure that he brings Roman to orgasm.

"I love watching you blow a big load. Are you gonna cum for me?" Seth whispers in a husky tone.

Roman nods because he doesn't trust his voice. It still astounds Roman that Seth can bring him so much ecstasy with just his hands. Seth keeps his eyes on Roman as he snakes his hand just underneath Roman's balls. He delicately runs his fingertips over the sensitive spot above Roman's hole. Roman's body jerks and he shouts Seth's name as he cums. Seth always gets turned on from watching Roman's handsome face contort in complete bliss. Seth's erection is creating a tent in his lingerie and Roman wants to take care of it. Roman is shocked when Seth tenderly removes his hand.

Roman apologizes. "I'm sorry. Did I cross a line?"

"I don't get paid to receive pleasure. I get paid to give it," Seth explains.

"Are you serious? Is _this _still only about the money for you?" Roman asks.

"Yes. You're just a client who's paying me to do a job," Seth responds callously.

"My feelings for you are deeper than that. I thought you felt the same way," Roman states.

"You thought wrong. I'm just _really _good at my job," Seth replies.

"I don't believe you. The way that you look at me tells a different story," Roman argues.

"You're delusional," Seth accuses.

"Or maybe you're scared that you're falling for me," Roman remarks.

"I'm _not _falling for you," Seth denies.

"I know that this job isn't what you really want, Seth. You aspire to do more. I have the means to help you chase whatever your dream is. I could give you everything that you've ever wanted," Roman tells Seth sincerely.

Seth sighs. "I don't have time for this. I need to go."

Seth takes off his gloves before he grabs his cash off of Roman's bedside table. He puts his coat on and he stuffs the gloves into one of the pockets. He slips his money into his wallet and then he abruptly leaves Roman's hotel room. He goes to his dressing room to change because he has another appointment to get ready for. Seth takes a deep breath and he tries to clear his mind of the conversation that he just had with Roman. -

* * *

Seth feels more exhausted than normal after his last client of the night. The hour seemed to drag on and Seth couldn't completely focus. Snippets of his conversation with Roman kept creeping into his mind. Seth cleans up and gets dressed before heading to the office of his boss, John. Seth knocks on his door softly and John tells him to come in.

"Hey," John greets.

"Hey, John. Are you busy?" Seth questions.

"I'm never too busy for you. Have a seat," John says.

"I could really use your advice," Seth comments when he sits down.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" John wants to know.

"Randy was one of your clients when you guys fell in love, right?" Seth asks.

"Yeah. As crazy as it sounds, he was the only client who never _felt_ like a client," John answers.

"Um . . . I think that I might be in a similar situation," Seth reveals.

"It's Roman, right?" John surmises.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Seth wonders.

"Because you actually smile when it's time for you to see him," John mentions.

Seth nervously bites his lip. "I don't know what to do. I know how he feels about me. I've been fighting my feelings for him, but it's getting harder to ignore."

"I know Roman because I'm friends with his cousin. He's truly one of the good ones, Seth," John lets him know.

"I'm just still so unsure," Seth remarks.

"I was positive that Randy was the one for me when I went a week without seeing him. I was so fucking miserable. I felt like a fish out of water. Go a week without seeing Roman and see how you feel," John advises.

"Ok," Seth agrees.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Seth and Roman have not seen each other in a week. Roman is still reeling from their last encounter. He's not exactly sure where he and Seth stand now. Roman turns on his TV and he idly flips through the channels. There's nothing on so he just settles for a movie on HBO. His phone vibrates and he considers ignoring it. Roman glances at the screen and he's surprised to see that it's Seth calling.

"Oh, hey, Roman," Seth greets awkwardly.

"You never call. Is everything ok?" Roman asks.

"Everything's fine. Are you busy?" Seth questions.

"No. Why?" Roman wants to know.

"I'm at the restaurant at the hotel and I was wondering if you wanted to talk over dinner," Seth offers.

"Uh . . . sure," Roman reluctantly agrees.

* * *

Roman has no idea what Seth wants to talk about and he's not sure that he really wants to know. After he gets dressed, he contemplates calling Seth to cancel. This is the first time in the six months that Roman has known Seth that he's . . . _nervous_. It takes him about fifteen minutes to make it to the restaurant. It's not very crowded, so he easily spots Seth sitting in a fairly secluded booth.

"Wow. I think this is the first time that I've seen you wearing regular clothes," Roman jokes before he sits down across from Seth.

Seth laughs. "This is true."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Roman asks.

"I wanted to say sorry to you in person," Seth sincerely apologizes.

"You were clear about how you felt. You don't need to apologize for that," Roman responds.

"But I do. You were right about me being scared. Every guy that has supposedly cared about me ended up hurting me. And in order to survive in my line of work, I had to learn to shut off my emotions and not get attached. But then you came along. You pierced the impenetrable wall around my heart. I'm scared, Roman, and—"

Roman cuts Seth off by leaning across the table and bringing their lips together. Seth's body automatically tenses, but he relaxes when he feels Roman's big hand gently caress his cheek. Roman licks Seth's bottom lip and he slowly slips his tongue inside. Seth moans as he feels Roman's tongue caress every inch of his mouth. Every kiss that Seth has ever had pales in comparison to this one.

"That was . . . wow," Seth praises.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Roman replies.

* * *

After they eat dinner, Roman invites Seth back to his house. Seth has never seen Roman's place before and he's intrigued. The drive is spent in comfortable silence. Seth smiles when Roman opens the car door for him. He takes Seth's hand and he leads him into his house through the garage. Roman gives Seth a brief tour before they go into his bedroom. Seth knows that Roman has a lot of money, but he's still in awe at how nice and luxurious that everything looks. Seth takes off his shoes before joining Roman in bed.

"You asked me what my dream was. I want to get a degree in business so that I can own a doggie daycare," Seth reveals.

"That's a nice dream. It's adorable actually," Roman tells him.

"I was supposed to go to school a few years ago, but I got sucked in by my job. I realized that I could make a lot more money if I was full time. I just kept putting school off because it doesn't pay the bills," Seth explains.

Roman kisses Seth's forehead. "You don't have to worry about your financial future anymore. You can go to school and get your degree now."

"So you're saying that I should quit my job and go to school full time? You'll really be ok with that? I don't want you to think that I'm a gold digger . . . " Seth trails off.

"I would never think of you in that way. I've really fallen for you and I just want to make you happy, Seth," Roman lets him know.

"I want to make you happy too, Roman," Seth declares.

Roman smiles. "You're here with me and that makes me truly happy."

* * *

**A/N: I guess this fic was kind of like my version of Pretty Woman, LOL.**

**I do plan to _eventually _continue this one-shot, but I'm not really sure when. **

**I realize that I didn't really give any guidelines for requests: My main rule is no Dean because I'm just not into him. **

**Everything else will be considered, but I might still reject ideas if I feel that it's something I can't write. **

**Up next is a request made by melness0128. **


	3. Chapter 3: Surrender

**A/N: My next update was supposed to be a one-shot for melness0128, but I'm unfortunately experiencing some writer's block.**

**I wanted to get something posted though because it has been a while.**

**This idea was just something simple that I came up with.**

**Here's the summary: "I know that you want me, Roman. I know that this _thing_, this deep attraction is mutual," Seth whispers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Seth or Roman, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Surrender**

* * *

The once lively bar is now quiet and empty. Seth and Roman are closing and they're the only ones at the bar. Seth is picking up empty beer bottles by all of the tables. He slips on a puddle of beer and he uses his arm to try to break his fall. Seth's arm lands on a shard of glass and he groans in pain. There's a long gash on his forearm and blood starts gushing out. Roman is on the other side of the bar, but he quickly makes his way to Seth. He very carefully helps Seth off of the dirty bar floor. He takes his shirt off and he places it over Seth's arm.

"Hold that on there. I'm going to get the first aid kit," Roman announces.

Seth doesn't trust his voice, so he just nods in acknowledgment. Seth has never seen Roman shirtless and the sight completely catches him off guard. He stops his mind from thinking dirty thoughts when Roman returns. Seth's cut isn't very deep, but Roman checks for fragments of glass anyway. He uses the tweezers to remove the tiny pieces of glass and then he cleans the wound. He adds some anti-bacterial ointment before he wraps gauze around Seth's arm.

"You should take something for pain when you get home," Roman advises.

"I will. Thank you," Seth replies.

"You're welcome," Roman comments.

Roman doesn't immediately let go of Seth's injured arm. His hand grazes Seth's fingers and Seth shudders at the brief exchange. Roman's concerned eyes meet Seth's for a fleeting moment. He walks into the back room and he returns the first aid kit. Roman is surprised to see Seth collecting more beer bottles when he gets back. He shakes his head at Seth's stubbornness.

"Seth, what are you doing? Go home and rest your arm," Roman tells him.

"No. You shouldn't have to close all by yourself," Seth remarks.

"I've done it before. Now go home," Roman repeats.

"I'm fine," Seth assures.

Roman grabs Seth by his healthy arm and he gently pushes him against the wall behind one of the tables. Seth's heart is racing and it's not from fear. Roman's large, muscular body is pressed flush against his. They're so close that Seth can smell the peppermint gum on Roman's breath. Seth swears that he sees a look of desire flicker across Roman's normally stoic face. Roman leans in and positions his lips directly by Seth's ear.

"Go home. I'm not going to tell you again," Roman says firmly.

"Ok. I'll go," Seth comments with a shaky voice.

"I'll see what I can do about getting someone to cover your shift tomorrow," Roman lets him know.

Seth wants to argue, but he knows that it's futile. Roman backs up to give Seth some space. Roman opens his mouth to say something, but he quickly closes it. Seth desperately wants to press Roman about what he was going to say, but he doesn't think it's the right time or place. He tells Roman good night and then he leaves. Seth is grateful that it's not his driving arm that's hurt. He takes two Advil's when he gets home and then he falls into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Seth's arm feels slightly better when he wakes up the next morning. He checks his text messages and he's actually relieved that Roman found someone that could work his shift tonight. Seth smiles bitterly at the thought of Roman. Seth never knows what to make of him. While not _overtly_ admitting his feelings to Roman, Seth has certainly dropped strong hints. Sometimes it seems like Roman is into him too, but other times he's so distant and he seems disinterested. Seth is brought out of his thoughts when his doorbell rings. He looks through the peephole before opening the door and he's shocked to see Roman standing on his porch.

"I know that you get bored staying in the house all day, so I thought you could use some company," Roman states once he's inside Seth's house.

"You're right on time. I was just thinking about how I was going to stay entertained all day," Seth answers.

"I picked up a few movies for us to watch. We can order pizza later and just have a lazy day," Roman suggests.

"That sounds good," Seth agrees.

* * *

The first film that they watch is Fight Club. Seth grins because he remembers having a conversation with Roman and telling him that Fight Club is his favorite movie. The fact that Roman remembered that is a good sign to Seth. There's a bowl of popcorn sitting in the middle of the couch. Roman and Seth reach into the bowl simultaneously and their hands lightly touch. Both men feel a tingling sensation from the contact. Roman quickly removes his hand and turns his attention back to the TV.

"I'm gonna go get a beer," Roman announces.

Roman pauses the movie before he walks into Seth's kitchen. Seth chooses to follow after him. When Roman grabs a beer out of the refrigerator, he is startled when he sees that Seth is standing right behind him. Seth places his hand beside Roman's head and he uses his body to pin Roman against the refrigerator. Seth knows that Roman can push him away if he really wants to.

"I know that you feel this sexual tension between us. Why are you fighting it?" Seth desperately wants to know.

Seth doesn't give Roman a chance to answer. He softly brushes Roman's lips with his own. Seth licks Roman's luscious bottom lip and he slips his tongue inside. Both men moan. Seth's hand makes its way underneath Roman's shirt. Seth loves the feeling of Roman's hard abs beneath his fingers. Seth tries to deepen the kiss, but Roman shoves him away instead.

"I have to go," Roman says as he practically runs away from Seth.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Roman has ignored Seth for a week. He only talks to Seth when it's necessary and the topic is always about work. Seth is tired of Roman's passive-aggressive behavior. Seth's shift ends an hour before Roman's, so he decides to wait around for him. He sips a beer at a table near the bar. Seth can see Roman perfectly from his location. Seth slips into the back room five minutes before Roman's shift ends and he steals his keys. He slyly puts them into his back pocket. Seth has to hide his smirk when Roman checks his jacket and doesn't find his keys.

"I have your keys, Roman," Seth confesses.

"Give them back!" Roman demands.

"Not until you agree to talk to me," Seth bargains.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Seth. Just give me my fucking keys," Roman retorts in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, either. That's why we need to talk," Seth counters.

They're standing right by a storage closet, so Roman opens the door and pushes Seth inside. He closes the door and tries to find a light because it's very dark. Roman blindly moves his hand on the wall, but he can't find a light switch. Seth takes Roman's hands and positions them onto his ass. Roman can feel the keys in Seth's pocket, but he's more focused on how pleasant Seth's ass feels in his palms.

"I know that you want me, Roman. I know that this _thing_, this deep attraction is mutual," Seth whispers.

"I'm _not _attracted to you," Roman denies.

"Then why are your hands still on my ass?" Seth wonders.

Instead of answering the question, Roman grabs his keys and walks away from Seth. Seth isn't going to just let him run away this time. He goes after him. Seth's strides eventually catch up to Roman's. Roman shuffles through his keys until he finds the one for his car. Before he can unlock the door, Seth stands in front of the driver side door. Roman can easily move Seth out of the way, but he doesn't when he sees the pleading look in Seth's brown eyes.

"Why won't you just give in to me? We'll both be happier once you do," Seth remarks.

"This isn't the time or place for this conversation," Roman tells him.

"Let me go home with you, then," Seth urges.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?" Roman questions.

"No," Seth replies.

* * *

"I haven't seen your place in a while. It's nice," Seth compliments as he sits next to Roman on the couch.

"Thanks," Roman says.

Seth puts his hand on Roman's thigh. "Don't you feel _that_? It's there every time that we touch. There's an energy, a buzz."

"I'm not gay, Seth!" Roman blurts out.

"Sexuality isn't black and white," Seth mentions.

"Whatever. I'm not into guys," Roman reiterates.

Seth licks his lips. "So if I move my hand a few inches higher, you won't get hard? You won't bite your lip if I kiss your neck? You won't tremble if I kiss you softly behind your ear?"

Seth's erotic words are so visual and Roman curses his wild imagination. As much as Roman doesn't want to admit it, his body does always respond to Seth's touches. Even innocent touches can make the hairs on the back of Roman's neck raise. He doesn't even want to think about the way that his heart reacts to Seth. Roman is so conflicted about his feelings.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way about you. It's not right," Roman states.

"There's nothing wrong with how you feel," Seth lets him know.

"I care about you way more than I should. I shouldn't be attracted to you, but damn it, I am. It's fucked up," Roman adds.

"It really is ok, Roman. Just stop fighting your emotions. Give in. Take what you want," Seth encourages.

Roman reaches for Seth's face and he removes a few messy blonde strands out of the way. Roman closes the gap and hesitantly joins their lips together. He caresses Seth's delicate cheekbone as the kiss intensifies. Their tongues move together in a sensual dance. They let out small sounds of pleasure simultaneously. Roman lightly nibbles on Seth's bottom lip before he ends the kiss.

"Didn't that feel good?" Seth asks.

"Yeah. But I'm still . . . _unsure _about everything," Roman admits.

"We can take things as slowly as you want, Roman," Seth assures him.

Roman gives Seth a short peck on the mouth. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Updates will be coming slower because of writer's block and because of my school schedule this semester.**

**I'm taking 2 accelerated classes that are over in March, so hopefully I'll be able to write more after that! **

**I really liked writing this and I do want to add at least one other part to this eventually.**

**I can't wait to hear what all of you have to say!**

**I am really thankful for all of your support! **


End file.
